


Psycho

by jinhyukks



Category: History (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinhyukks/pseuds/jinhyukks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yijeong thought Kyungil didn't love him? If he couldn't have his precious, no one could. Whether Yijeong would accept it or not, he belonged to Kyungil. Till death do they part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psycho

_“Don’t stop me. I can’t stand it._  
When no one’s watching,  
I’m coming to take you.  
Don’t be afraid.  
Look at me.” 

If perfection, beauty, and purity could be personified it would be Jang Yijeong. He was everything bright and joyful; always a smile on his face. Yijeong had never been a glass half empty kind of guy, and maybe that's why Kyungil found himself so attracted to the younger. Or maybe it was how Yijeong was the first person to greet Kyungil when he moved into the house next door. How he smiled so sweetly and introduced himself, explaining that he was a senior in high school and that his parents weren't usually home so Kyungil would have to meet them later. That Yijeong didn't seem to be phased by Kyungil's intimidating stature that so many had avoided him for. Kyungil couldn't help it that he was quiet, or that he had an angry-looking face. He was born with it. But it was as if Yijeong had looked through all of those things and saw Kyungil's soul. Or maybe it was simply the fact that with the one moment of their brief and first meeting, Kyungil knew he and Yijeong were meant to be.

Kyungil had not spoken to Yijeong since that first day he moved in, but he was alright with that. Kyungil knew a love like theirs was special - one that didn't need words. He could tell that Yijeong knew the same as him. It was in the way Yijeong smiled when they spotted each other leaving for the day, or the way that Yijeong's eyes sparkled when they caught each other's face through the windows. Kyungil knew that Yijeong knew, so he was patient. Kyungil also understood that they should wait for Yijeong to graduate first as to not get law forces involved. Patience was the key and so Kyungil was more than happy to wait.

One day, however, Kyungil was walking downstairs to get something to eat when he happened to stop in the hallway. He noticed that the window here on the second floor allowed him to see right into Yijeong's room. He stopped and stared at the younger's bed which sat on the opposite wall, resting on the hardwood floors. He couldn't see much, but the room wasn't that big to begin with it seemed. He found himself stuck in that spot, not wanting to move. He was curious to see if Yijeong would appear, so he waited.

Kyungil didn't even notice that several hours had passed. Three to be exact, that he stood there, leaning against the wall with his gaze casted out over his neighbor's house. Because when Yijeong appeared in his room, throwing his school bag on his bed, Kyungil felt his heart race. His baby was so beautiful. Truly a work of art: from his dark hair to his pale face with full, plush lips. He was short and had a small frame but he was still perfect in the elder's eyes. Yijeong had only stayed in his room for a moment before busying himself with something else in another part of the house. But Kyungil could still feel his heart thumping against his ribcage like it was threatening to burst at any moment. The thought of food, or his growling stomach was pushed far from his mind as he continued to stand in front of that hallway window.

Another day Kyungil realizes, to his dismay, he doesn't have any pictures of his love. Nothing that he can place in his wallet and smile at to help him get through the long day. Nothing he can gaze upon and recall all of the emotions that well inside himself at the mere thought of Yijeong. That's what Kyungil needed: A physical reminder.

So the next time Kyungil is out of town, he slips into a photography store and spends a little of his savings on a nice camera. He wasn't too educated on high tech things, but the worker told him it was the latest model and was good for taking far away pictures without them coming out blurry.

After that he sat perched on his window sill as he was on most days, waiting for his love to walk by so he could take a quick snapshot. By the end of the day he has twenty-six captured moments of his love. To Kyungil however, this wasn't enough so he continues to take pictures of Yijeong over the next several days.

Eventually Kyungil had the pictures developed. He walked up to the attic of his home, the envelope clutched against his chest as if it were precious gold and he wouldn't allow anyone but himself to place their fingers upon it. One by one he pulled the photos out of their case and examined them, a smile curving onto his lips. There was one of the younger in his underwear, dark green dinosaur boxers bringing out his childish side. There was another of a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth as he glanced out the window where the neighborhood children were causing a loud racket. There was even one of the younger simply laughing as he watched some comedy show on television.

This was perfect and Kyungil sighed contently as he clipped each picture to a large bulletin board he had purchased specifically for this purpose. He wanted all the photographs of his love hanging up to where he could gaze at the stolen moments whenever he wanted.

Kyungil happened notice that his armchair had been moved from the living room. He wasn't sure when it was placed in front of the window that was at the end of the hallway, but he doesn't plan to move it back to its original spot any time soon.

A few weeks later when Kyungil was going through his mail that morning, he got a wonderful idea. His eyes happened to glance to the left, spotting Yijeong’s household mailbox. He wondered what kind of letters they received. Bills obviously because everyone did, but did they get letters from family friends or relatives? Did Yijeong have friends that he exchanged letters with? Though he doubted because most people just used the internet or texting but Kyungil was curious about every aspect of the younger’s life. So he looked both ways, at his house, and the house that was located across the street before he walked over on the neighboring lawn and popped the mailbox cover open. There were a few letters, and Kyungil quickly flipped through them without finding anything too interesting. That’s when the great idea popped into his head.

With a small grin on his face, he stuffed the envelopes in his back pocket and headed up the freshly mown lawn of his neighbor’s home. He climbed the three steps onto the white porch and gave the large wooden door a few raps with his knuckles.

All was dead silent. Kyungil heard the muffled sounds of feet bounding down the stairs, then a series of locks being turned and finally…. It was as if all the air left his body. There was his precious Yijeong, staring up at him with wide eyes and a curious expression.

“Can I help you?” Aw. He was adorable.

Kyungil snapped out of his inner thoughts and chuckled. “Yeah, there is. I got some of your mail by accident and thought I should return it.”

Kyungil handed over the three sealed letters with a small smile. Yijeong took it with both hands, grinning brightly up at the elder. “Thanks!” He exclaimed, glancing at the envelope for a quick moment before letting it hang in his grip by his side. “Sorry for the slip up. Thank you Kyungil.”

And then it was as if time itself had stopped. Yijeong was looking up at Kyungil and Kyungil was trying his hardest not to pull the younger in a body crushing embrace. Yijeong knew his name and not only that but he spoke it as well. _‘Thanks Kyungil. Kyungil. Kyungil.’_ It was perfect. It was as if Kyungil himself had been saying his own name wrong all these years and Yijeong just now taught him the proper way to pronounce it. Coming from Yijeong’s lips, his name sounded soft like a kitten’s fur or a warm blanket in the winter. It felt comfortable and Kyungil decided he never liked his name as much as he did at this moment.

Too soon Kyungil was saying goodbye and departing back to his own home, but it was all a blur. A whirl of the encounter he just had with his precious. It was better than any dream he could ever have. Even as he walked through his front door and into his home, he still couldn’t stop the moment from replaying in his mind.

Kyungil wrote Yijeong letters and would stick them in the younger’s mailbox every Thursday morning when the elder left for work. He started this a few weeks ago and filled them with his love and thoughts of his baby. He didn’t sign them. He didn’t have to. He knew Yijeong would know it was him. That’s how strong their bond was.

As he was writing his letter on this rainy Wednesday in the summer, he thought back to a few days ago when Yijeong had all of his friends over. It wasn’t a typical high schooler’s house party, just a small gathering of about six of his friends. Kyungil frowned at the memory, when he spotted a man with his arms wrapped around Yijeong’s waist, his hand hanging lower than Kyungil was comfortable with. So he described this frustration in his letter.

_‘I’m very disappointed in how you let those males put their nasty hands all over you. You’re better than that. They don’t even deserve to be in the same room as you. I don’t know why you choose the company of such sleazy characters. But that doesn’t make me love you any less. You are still the sun that brightens up my sky. My happiness. I love you Jang Yijeong.’ ___

__The months passed with Kyungil sitting by his window, keeping watch over Yijeong with his binoculars in one hand and a beer in the other. When he wasn’t doing this or at work, he was up in the attic, looking at the pictures of his love. Sometimes he would stroke them with his forefinger or thumb, trying to picture the feel of Yijeong’s soft skin and the warmth that would radiate from it._ _

__Kyungil also kept up the “misplaced mail” excuse as a reason to talk to Yijeong at the very least once a month. Every time Yijeong would apologize for the inconvenience and thank Kyungil for his kindness. Kyungil’s heart always swelled with happiness when he experienced how sweet and selfless Yijeong really was. He was the personification of perfect to Kyungil._ _

__However, one gloomy Tuesday in the late fall, Kyungil was feeling quite impatient. He had been on edge all day. It felt as if something bad was going to happen. Like there was some kind of creature scampering across his brain and was pulling all these different kinds of strings that corresponded with certain negative emotions of Kyungil’s. On this day he felt anxious; worried even. About what, he had no idea. This wasn’t usually like him. He didn’t know where this sudden anxiety spawned from and all he could comprehend through the clouded mess that was his thoughts was that he wanted to have his baby in his arms. So much more than usual it physically hurt._ _

__Because of this, he picked up his cell phone and dialed Yijeong’s home phone number. He doesn’t actually remember how he got it, but that wasn’t the point. When Yijeong answered with a polite “Hello?” Kyungil fell completely silent, almost forgetting why he called in the first place. Just hearing his love’s voice made his muscles immediately relax. But the shakes wouldn’t go away and the worry clouding his mind didn’t disperse. So he shook his head free of all other thoughts._ _

__“Hey Yijeong,” Saying the younger’s name out loud was like spice. A warm and tingly flare of his tongue that left him craving for more. “It’s Kyungil.”_ _

__The formality in his voice dropped and it returned to its normal, cheery tone. “Oh hey! What’s up?”_ _

__Kyungil had kept his excuse hidden away in all the different possible situations he could use to talk to Yijeong. The particular one was to be used in case of emergency only, and that time had come. Kyungil felt as if the darkness was closing in on him from around every corner and he needed his sunshine to come and chase the shadows away._ _

__The lie rolled off of Kyungil’s lips as smooth as if it were the truth. “I got some of your mail again.”_ _

__Yijeong sighed. “I’m sorry this keeps happening. You’d think the post office would have gotten it right by now,” He muttered heavily._ _

__Kyungil chuckles but he’s not sure if it’s at Yijeong’s frustration with the mail services or the fact that he knows more behind it than what the younger is aware of. “Don’t worry it’s no bother. But I can’t bring it over. It’s a large package I’ll need help.”_ _

__“A package?” Yijeong asks with curiosity laced in his voice. “I didn’t order anything,” He pauses for a moment, losing himself in his thoughts. “Maybe mom and dad ordered something while they’re gone.”_ _

__Kyungil put his back against the wall, as it helped with the constant prickling feeling going down his spine that someone was watching him. “If you want to come pick it up, I have it ready.”_ _

__Yijeong snapped himself back into the conversation. “Sure, thanks!” His voice was bright and chipper, something Kyungil fell in love with more and more._ _

__“Come on over. The door’s unlocked.”_ _

__And with that they said their goodbyes and the call had ended. Of course there was no package waiting for Yijeong but that wasn’t the problem. It was as soon as Kyungil hung up the black fog crept closer. As if it knew that Yijeong was no longer a threat for the moment and decided to attack. Kyungil let out the faintest of whimpers and quickly escaped upstairs to the attic – the one place he felt like he would be the safest._ _

__Several moments had passed but to Kyungil it felt like hours. The monsters couldn’t reach him physically in his haven, but they sure could fuck with him mentally. They replayed every wrong deed he had ever done, even twisting some traumatic memories from childhood and trying to convince Kyungil they were all his fault. He sat in his chair, clutching at his hair so hard it hurt._ _

__When the sound of the front door opening and closing echoed throughout the house, it might as well have been angels singing._ _

__“Kyungil?” Yijeong called into the silent house._ _

__The elder stood and appeared at the top of the main staircase. “Hey Yijeong,” And only then was he able to relax when the younger was smiling up at him. His expression was always so bubbly and full of life and it always gave Kyungil comfort. “I dragged it up here because I had some friends over and didn’t want them to damage it.”_ _

__Yijeong nodded without a single doubt in his mind of the elder’s words, and bounced up the stairs until he was standing beside Kyungil. Slowly, the fog lessened and he turned, leading the way up to his attic. He walked across the room and stood in the middle, next to a makeshift bed that had somehow gotten up their but Kyungil couldn’t specifically remember when._ _

__At first Yijeong didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. He just expectantly waited for Kyungil to tell him where the package was located. But then his eyes started to wander. He noticed this room was a bit spacious to be an attic and was quite clean at that, but then he noticed the chair and the board that sat beside it. Then his eyes widened._ _

__He stared at pictures of himself, so many that several of the edges overlapped with other pictures. They were all of him taken when he expected and thought no one was looking._ _

__“W-where did you get these?!” Yijeong asked, unable to tear his eyes away or keep his jaw from hanging open._ _

__Kyungil smiled and stepped forward, convinced Yijeong was just in shock and awe that his lover thought of such an amazing idea such as this. Kyungil had waited a long time to reveal these to his precious and now he finally could._ _

__“I took them baby.”_ _

__The younger’s head snapped up, eyes locking with the elders at the pet name. “Why did you…” His voice trailed off when he spotted a half written letter sitting on a nearby desk against the wall. He instantly recognized the handwriting and a shiver went down his spine. “Were you the one writing me those letters?”_ _

__Kyungil nodded the soft smile still on his lips. “Every week.” He took another step forward and sighed. “I know I should have waited until you finished high school but I just couldn’t hold back anymore. I needed you.”_ _

__Yijeong’s mouth was dry and his tongue was rough like sandpaper. It was a wonder he was even able to get out any words at all. He didn’t notice when it started, but his hands were trembling at his sides; then he noticed his whole body was shaking. What was going on? Kyungil was stalking him? Taking his pictures and talking about wanting him? Then Yijeong remembered all those letters and their contents. Things started to click into place. Unstable flashed in the younger’s mind for a quick moment, but he didn’t have time to ponder Kyungil’s mental health. A siren was blaring in his head that Kyungil was dangerous and Yijeong needed to get out. Now._ _

__Of course that precise moment is when Kyungil closed the gap between the two of them and encased the younger in his arms. Finally, this was moment Kyungil had spent each passing day wishing and anticipating. He was finally holding his precious in his grasp. The elder was so engrossed in his own overwhelming feelings that he didn’t even notice Yijeong struggling against his grip until his baby had broken free. Kyungil stared at him in confusion, as he could not comprehend as to why his darling was acting in such a manner._ _

__“Why did you do this?!” Yijeong yelled, his voice shrill with panic and anger._ _

__Kyungil’s brows were still furrowed as he took a step closer. “Because I love you.”_ _

__Yijeong scoffed. “You call this love? This is pathetic!”_ _

__The elder stopped, confused. Why was Yijeong saying these things? Why did he look so scared? Maybe his love was beside himself and didn’t understand what he was doing. That was the only reasonable explanation. Kyungil stepped forward, taken off guard when Yijeong stepped backwards, his eyes wide orbs of fear._ _

__“What… what’s wrong baby?” He questioned, literally puzzled as to why his precious was behaving in such a manner. He leaned in, wanting nothing more than to scoop the younger into his arms once again and crush the male against his chest. To let him know everything was okay and that Kyungil forgave him – that their love was stronger than small squabbles or banter. But when he attempted to do so Yijeong recognized the move and shrunk, his back bumping into the wall behind him._ _

__This made Kyungil stop in shock and during that pause, Yijeong used the chance to duck under the male’s arms and run away. The sound of his scared and hurried feet rushing down the stairs echoed mockingly in Kyungil’s ears as he stood, frozen to his spot._ _

__Kyungil felt numb. He had to clutch onto the nearby railing of the stairs to keep himself from completely falling to the floor. He couldn’t understand. Was Yijeong suffering from amnesia? Confusion? A psychotic break? Anything that would explain why his love responded the way he did._ _

__Kyungil believed in their love They were meant to be together so why was Yijeong reacting in such a way. His love. His precious. His baby._ _

__This time when the monsters surrounded Kyungil, he didn’t even try to stop or avoid them. They attacked. They ripped his brain to shreds, tearing him limb from limb so precisely he could feel them stripping him of all his memories and even his emotions. The poisonous black fog seeped into his mouth and slide down his throat, thick like sap. It invaded his lungs leaving him gasping for breath in ragged intakes. It clouded his brain making his head throb and finally penetrated his heart, making his warm and love-filled organ a cold, black stone._ _

__Then just when Kyungil thought he was going to pass out from the pain, everything stopped. He caught his breath and realized his head hurt because he had been tugging on his hair again. Everything felt different. His body was as cold as ice and he seemed disoriented, like he wasn’t processing his thoughts or maybe he wasn’t even thinking at all. He felt as if his own body wasn’t his and he couldn’t control his actions._ _

__His eyes lazily drifted over to the billboard and a sudden rage filled him. He stormed over and ripped the pictures of Yijeong from its surface. He tore each photograph in angry tugs and threw each small piece to the ground until they all sat in a small pile of broken captured moments._ _

__He was furious. _His_ precious, his Yijeong had called him pathetic! Had the nerve to tell him he didn’t love Yijeong. Small, dark chuckles sounded from Kyungil as he kept his head down, staring at the floor._ _

__Yijeong thought Kyungil didn’t love him? If he couldn’t have his precious, then no one else could. Whether Yijeong would accept it or not, he belonged to Kyungil. Till death do they part._ _

__Yijeong sat on the edge of his bed, his arms wrapped around himself. The day’s events replayed over and over in his mind and he had to keep convincing himself they were real. Stalking and obsession? Those were the types of things you’d see in crime shows, but here it was happening to him. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to speak to Kyungil after that incident. Maybe Kyungil would realize what he did was wrong and keep his distance from the younger. That’s all Yijeong could really hope for since he was home alone once again as his parents had returned a while ago but quickly ran off on another who knows how long vacation._ _

__He sighed as he thought about all of those pictures of himself he saw. They creeped him out. Pictures of himself with his friends, in his underwear, or even doing dumb things like singing and dancing around his room. A violent shiver ran down his spine and he stood, walking over to his window. He was going to check the lock and close the curtains just to ease some of the disgusting feeling off of himself when he noticed a figure out the corner of his eyes._ _

__Kyungil was standing at his own window, glaring down at Yijeong. The younger froze, his eyes locked with Kyungil’s. Even though the elder looked angry, Yijeong could see the sadness that pooled in the dark orbs. However, he didn’t know nor care as to why. He quickly pulled his curtains closed and stumbled back over to his bed. His entire body was shaking like a leaf and he was terrified. He clambered into bed and pulled the covers of his head, hoping his blanket would protect him from evil like he always believed as a child. He was in no mood for sleep, but somehow it found him and he was quite grateful for the escape._ _

__Yijeong’s dreaming was peaceful; calming even. His head was resting in a faceless stranger’s lap. They brushed his bangs out of his face and ran their long fingers through the young male’s hair, making a lazy smile spread on his lips. It was quite a relaxing feeling. He even nuzzled his head up against the stranger’s hand similar to what a cat would do. But Yijeong could feel reality calling him and he was being slowly pulled from his dream. The stranger’s blank face was slowly transforming. Features began to morph slowly, and he could still feel the hand in his hair as if it were real. He opened his eyes and took a moment to register what he saw before his whole body went completely rigid._ _

__Kyungil was staring down at him, his eyes sad and his brows furrowed. He was sitting on the edge of Yijeong’s bed, leaning over so he could run his hand through the younger’s dark hair._ _

__Yijeong was frozen out of fear. His mind was whirling with all kinds of thoughts and he wanted to ask how in the hell Kyungil got into his house when he knew he locked the front door. Did he forget to shut a window? He didn’t remember opening one in the first place. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Focus Yijeong. The point wasn’t how the elder got in, but the fact that he was here right now._ _

__He slowly let his eyes open, hoping that Kyungil would be gone and this whole ordeal would have been some bad nightmare. However, this was reality and when the younger’s vision came into focus once more, Kyungil was still staring down at him with that same expression. “W-What are you doing here?” Yijeong managed to choke out. He didn’t know what kind of response he was expecting from the other male, but total silence didn’t exactly make him feel off edge._ _

__Kyungil heaved a deep sigh and removed his hand, standing. He turned away from Yijeong, who was still frozen to his bed, and walked a few paces. Then the elder started mumbling in rushed sentences, almost as if he were having a conversation with himself. One voice was deep and rumbling, spitting out harsh sounding words with venom. The other was softer, and shaky, as if it were on the edge of having a nervous breakdown. It was almost seemed like Kyungil himself had become two different people._ _

__But Yijeong didn’t pause to listen in on the obviously crazy conversation because now that Kyungil had his back to him, he had to at least try and do something. Call the police, his parents, anything. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do in this situation but could tell his survival instincts were kicking in because he just knew he had to get out. He slowly sat up and let his legs fall to the side of the bed. He was careful so it would not creak with his weight underneath him._ _

__He had gotten a few feet away from his bed successfully. The hard part was going to be getting to the window. From there he could jump into the nearby tree that sat in his front yard. It wouldn’t be hard – he had done it several times as a child. But just as he was about to make a dash for the window, out of nowhere Kyungil whirled around and made a direct line for Yijeong. The younger didn’t have time to react before Kyungil had shoved him roughly up against the nearby wall._ _

__His back hit with a loud _thump._ It hurt like hell but all he could register was the fear that shot through him as Kyungil now had him cornered. He couldn’t run away. The elder stared down at him, rage in his eyes but Yijeong had no idea as to why. What had he ever done? He thought Kyungil had claimed to love him? Is this what you did to people you loved?_ _

__Yijeong was shaking so furiously he thought his legs were going to fall out from under him. But somehow he managed to stay upright. Kyungil slowly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Yijeong paused, confused as to what the elder was doing, but all thoughts were blown from his mind when he felt a harsh pressure on his neck. He started choking, panic rising within him when he realized he couldn’t breathe. He looked down and saw Kyungil’s hands wrapped around his throat, squeezing hard. It hurt and Yijeong could feel his air slipping away from him fast. His mind became light headed and black spots peppered his vision, slowly clustering together in large clumps. He was wheezing at this point, unable to get any other sound out and he could feel his body starting to go limp. When his eyes began to close, Kyungil leaned forward and whispering into the younger’s ear in a sad tone, “I love you baby,” then in an quick moment, everything went completely black._ _

____

_“Don’t say you hate me, you don’t mean it._  
Don’t trust me.  
Trust me.  
I will be the only one crying in the end.  
It’s because I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing this fic over from my AFF account. It is my pride and joy. Currently the best fic I have written (and published) to date. I literally just copied and pasted so if there are some errors I didn't catch, apologies!


End file.
